


【文字】归港

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi, Top Sakamoto Tatsuma, Top Yamazaki Sagaru
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 辰土，隐山土，含土三。





	【文字】归港

**BGM：[《天空之城（Cover 宮崎駿）》黄家伟](http://music.163.com/song?id=95694&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

　　他的船遇上了风暴。  
　　  
　　那是一艘小木船，船上就只有他一个人，要去抵御风暴确实有点太勉强了。不过仔细想想，归根结底还是他自己的错。谁叫他一不小心又喝过头，远离近海漂到了疾风带上呢。等大雨挟着冷风把他昏昏沉沉的脑子吹醒，一切都已经来不及了。  
　　  
　　抱着一块船体的残骸在海上漂了两天，几乎以为要命丧大海的时候被路过的一艘船给救了，本人却还没有自觉——他趴在那块木板上昏睡过去，连自己是怎么上船的都搞不清楚。只知道一觉醒来，入眼的便是陌生的船舱。喉咙干得冒烟，肚子也早就饿得没了知觉，不过幸好除此之外身体并没有什么异样，也没有受伤。  
　　  
　　总之没事就好啊哈哈哈……他乐观地想着，刚想出舱看看，就有人打开了舱门。进来的是个小个子船员，手上还托个盘子，放着水和食物。  
　　  
　　“哟，你醒了？”  
　　  
　　小个子把盘子递给他。他两手接过就低下头猛喝猛吃，很难得地没有啰嗦一句。小个子一直站在他身边也没有说话，等他解决完了才开口问：“你是什么人？怎么遇上海难的？”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道是怎么搞的，”他把空盘子放下，笑得一脸灿烂，“我就喝了点酒然后一觉醒来就这样了啊哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　“……副长，我们好像捞了个白痴上来。”  
　　  
　　小个子船员扭头朝门外喊。一个叼着烟的黑发男人，也不知道是什么时候站在那里的，转过头来瞟他一眼，轻轻吐出一口烟雾：  
　　  
　　“那就扔回海里去吧。”  
　　  
　　低沉而略带沙哑的独特声线让他微微有些失神，连男人朝他走过来都没注意。直到视线里出现一双被黑色制服包裹着的修长的腿，他才回过神来抬起头，看向那张端正的脸。  
　　  
　　“果真是个白痴？”男人漫不经心地观察他，“唔，怎么看怎么可疑……从这家伙身上搜出什么没有？”  
　　  
　　“没有。捞上来的时候我们就检查过，穷得只剩下钱了。”  
　　  
　　“所以说我本来就不是什么可疑人物啊。”他困扰地挠挠头，“我只是想出个海随便逛逛，结果一不小心睡过头飘到疾风带上去了啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“……副长，果然还是把这白痴扔回海里去比较好吧。”  
　　  
　　“别一口一个白痴的，老是叫错别人的名字也太失礼了。”他忍不住抱怨。小个子船员还要说些什么，却被男人一抬手拦住——  
　　  
　　“你叫什么？”  
　　  
　　“坂本辰马。”  
　　  
　　男人一下子瞪大了眼睛：“你真的是……快援队的那个坂本辰马？！”  
　　  
　　“原来你认识我啊早说嘛，怎么还把我的名字忘记了啊哈哈哈！不过说起来我好像也不记得你的名字啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“山崎，看来你们不光捞了个白痴上来而且还捡了个大麻烦。”男人沉下脸来冷声说，“把这家伙带到我的房间里关起来，别让他到处乱窜。”  
　　  
　　诶？关起来？没听错的话是要把我关起来吗？他一下子站起身急忙辩解：“都说了我不是什么可疑人物吧！虽然看起来好像是有点可疑没错但是——”  
　　  
　　“吵死了白痴！”男人不耐烦一把抓起他的衣服后领，直接把他拖出了船舱。他被勒得喘不过气来，还坚持着断断续续含混不清地嚷了一路：“好、好难受……这是要带我、去哪里……别走这么快啊喂……脖子、要断了……”  
　　  
　　“滚进去给我好好待着。”  
　　  
　　男人压根没理会他的抗议，径直把他拖到走廊尽头的房间往地上猛地一摔，砰的一声又关上了门。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“痛痛痛……这么用劲干什么啊……”  
　　  
　　坂本嘟囔一声，从地上坐起身来，一边按揉被磕疼的后脑勺一边打量四周。这是个小房间，看起来和普通船员的卧室差不多，除了角落里卷好的铺盖和一个上锁的木箱，再也没有什么特别的东西。房间的位置倒还不错，从舷窗向外望去，一眼就能看见漆黑的夜空和平静的海面。  
　　  
　　百无聊赖地看着外面一成不变的风景，不知不觉地靠在窗边睡着了。迷迷糊糊中再次醒来，坂本只恨自己没有一觉睡死过去。随着倾斜的房间从窗边滚到角落、一头撞上木箱被钝痛唤醒已经够郁闷的了，在风浪中颠簸的船身更是让他的肠胃也跟着一阵翻江倒海。要是吐在房间里的话，那位坏脾气的大副估计会一脚把他踢进海里。所以赶在一切无可挽回之前，他果断踹开了木门直奔船舷而去，两手抓着栏杆大吐特吐。  
　　  
　　“你、你是怎么出来的？！”  
　　  
　　吐得欲罢不能的时候，有人一把抓住他的肩膀在风浪的呼啸声中朝他吼。他忍着一肚子蠢蠢欲动的酸水，艰难地抬眼一看，又是那个起初给他送水送饭的小个子船员。  
　　  
　　“我把门踹开了啊哈哈……呕……”  
　　  
　　“啊哈哈你妹！”小个子嫌弃地后退一大步避开他的呕吐物，“混蛋你敢把副长的门踹烂？！”  
　　  
　　那是迫不得已啊喂……他还来不及解释，另一个光头船员跑来叫了小个子一声：“山崎你还在这里磨蹭什么！副长交代你的事情呢？！”  
　　  
　　“啊、马上！”  
　　  
　　小个子警告似的瞪了他一样，急匆匆地向船尾跑去。坂本的视线也随之穿过甲板上奔忙的人影，定格在瞭望台上。  
　　  
　　铅灰的天空与墨色的大海几乎已经融为一体，仿佛昏暗的剧院里垂下的重重幕布。时不时地划过一道银白的闪电，粗暴地将它们撕裂。海面像一锅沸腾的开水，狂风掀起巨浪使劲拍打着船身，恨不得把一切都卷入怒涛。雨点打在人脸上生疼，眼睛都快睁不开。在这样的暴风雨中，黑发男人却丝毫不为所动。他就笔直地站在那里，迎风而立，时不时地向下吼一句什么号令，也淹没在滚滚惊雷和船员们的叫嚷声中。隔得太远，坂本完全听不到他说了什么，也看不清他的脸，只见那身黑色制服的衣角在半空中翻飞，如同不畏风雨的海燕。  
　　  
　　——真是帅气啊。  
　　  
　　他在心底由衷地感叹一声，感叹完了埋下头趴在船边接着吐。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　他不知道这场风暴持续了多久，只记得自己胆汁都快吐出来了，才拖着湿透的身体和发软的双腿精疲力尽地爬回房间睡死过去。醒来时一看窗外，已是正午。再一看，黑发男人大概是自己又找了一卷铺盖，正睡在另一个角落里。占了别人的床铺多多少少有点不好意思，何况昨晚他身上还是湿的，把毯子都弄潮了。坂本只有推开被他踢坏的门，轻手轻脚地抱起铺盖准备拿到船边晒晒。  
　　  
　　一夜风雨过去，帆船自然免不了有些损伤。船员们顾不上休息，连着又修整了一早上，现在才闲下来吃点东西或者回房补眠。甲板上没什么人，除了轮班的船员，就只有那个长相普通的小个子，正靠在船舷上啃面包。坂本站在阳光下心情大好，笑着就要向他打招呼：  
　　  
　　“哟，天气真……”  
　　  
　　“嘘——！”小个子怒视着他小声警告，“副长才刚睡下！”  
　　  
　　坂本反应过来，条件反射地朝房间里看了一眼，幸好没什么动静。男人大概是折腾累了，这会儿睡得很沉。  
　　  
　　“这是你们副长的房间？”坂本把铺盖搭在船舷上，压低了声音问，“看起来不太像啊。”  
　　  
　　“副长一般都待在船长室，这里就只用来睡觉。”  
　　  
　　“那你们船长呢？”  
　　  
　　“船长不在，被松平叔抓去开会了。”  
　　  
　　“开会？”坂本这才想起来问，“对了山田，你们到底是干什么的？”  
　　  
　　“是山崎啊山崎！”小个子像看弱智一样看着他，“一看这身制服和徽章就知道吧，我们是海军啊。”  
　　  
　　坂本豁然开朗：“是这样吗之前都没注意到啊哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　“你这家伙真的是快援队的头领吗……”小个子皱起眉头小声咕哝，“算了，副长应该不会弄错人。”  
　　  
　　“说起来，你们副长叫什么来着？我不小心忘记了。”  
　　  
　　“什么忘记了你是根本就不知道吧！”小个子白他一眼，“他叫土方十四郎。”  
　　  
　　土方……十四郎？  
　　  
　　坂本心头微微一震，面不改色地笑着：“好像在哪里听说过这个名字啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“你不会连真选组都不知道吧喂……”小个子扶额，“我们是真选组的，海军特别编制、专门在海上巡逻抓捕海盗的那个真选组！就是现在，冲田队长的那一支船队都还在追缉桂小太郎呢。桂这么有名的海盗你总该知道了吧？而且……”  
　　  
　　“废话太多了，山崎。”  
　　  
　　身后一个低沉语声突兀地响起，把小个子吓得一抖：“副、副长！”  
　　  
　　黑发男人披着那件制服上衣，点燃了手里的卷烟。额角微微翘起的头发证明他才刚起床，脸上都还带有倦色。看他的视线落在了晾晒的铺盖上，坂本正要开口解释，男人却冷淡地瞟他一眼，一句话就把他给噎住：  
　　  
　　“赶快给我把门修好，不然你等着喂鱼吧。”  
　　  
　　“呃、副长，你不再睡会儿吗？”  
　　  
　　不等坂本反应，小个子就小心翼翼地问，好像是他把男人吵醒了一样。然而男人只是不以为意地一摆手：  
　　  
　　“不睡了。大白天的也睡不好。我叫你查的东西在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“已经放在桌上了。”小个子犹豫片刻，又问：“你真的要……要追捕藏场当马？”  
　　  
　　男人抽着烟，目不斜视地盯着海面：“绝对没有放过他的理由。不把转海屋这条线掐断，到时候打起仗来死的就是我们这边的人。”  
　　  
　　“可是三叶姑……”  
　　  
　　“山崎退！”  
　　  
　　男人突然大吼一声，震得小个子一颤，条件反射地立正应答：“是！”  
　　  
　　“婆婆妈妈地啰嗦什么，该做的不管怎样都必须去做！”  
　　  
　　男人的话音里似乎压抑着什么，低沉而又清晰。或许是不想继续这个话题，他狠狠吸了口烟转身就走，没走几步又回头，拿烟一指坂本：  
　　  
　　“看好他，别让他到处乱跑。”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　就算土方不交代，坂本也没有到处乱跑的意思。在船上乱跑多没劲啊，他想上岸啊，他想去花街啊，他想喝点好酒啊，顺便看看能不能找个软妹子……  
　　  
　　“嗷！”  
　　  
　　想入非非的坂本一锤子砸下，拇指顿时红了一片。他吹着充血胀痛的指尖，心头无比郁闷。在海上顶着大太阳修门本来就不是什么愉快的事，更何况旁边还站着个监工——  
　　  
　　“你到底行不行啊？修个门都要这么久。”山田一边啃着加餐面包，一边以怀疑的目光看他忙活。  
　　  
　　“不不你要相信我的实力，我平常闲着没事的时候是很爱做手工的。”坂本一本正经地回答。  
　　  
　　“实力？一点小风小浪就吐得天翻地覆的谁还敢相信你的实力。亏你还说自己喜欢航海。”  
　　  
　　“我是喜欢航海没错，但我确实也晕船来着啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“真不知道副长是怎么想的，”山田叹了口气，“居然没把你赶下船。偏偏在这种时候……”  
　　  
　　他突然停住了口，表情有些凝重，更多的是担忧。坂本也没有再说什么。他是在刀尖上走过的人，这艘船上风雨欲来的气息，他再熟悉不过。何况有些东西山田可能不知道，坂本自己却未必不清楚。这条航路他已经走过很多次，因为是著名的海上商道，经过的岛屿并不少。土方不放他下船，还派人监视他，必然有更深一层的考虑。  
　　  
　　啊哈、啊哈哈哈……看来这位鬼副长，对快援队的“黑历史”知道得不少啊。

  
　　  
　　尽管如此，土方似乎却没有想要进一步调查他的意思。他不拷问他什么，也不再把他锁在房间里。除了不准靠近船长室，他甚至可以到船上别的地方转转——当然，是在山田的“陪同”下。  
　　  
　　土方总是很忙，一般都待在船长室里。偶尔闲下来的时候，他喜欢站在船尾抽烟。要是心情好，说不定会和坂本聊几句无关紧要的东西，更多的还是沉默。那张端正的脸上极少出现什么情绪波动，就算有些忧虑或不快，也牢牢地紧锁在眉间，不轻易泄露半点。  
　　  
　　只有那么一次，站在他身边不远处、一直默不作声地抽着烟的土方突然叹了口气说，你这家伙整天游手好闲的，还真是自由啊。  
　　  
　　“自由”……么？他咀嚼着这个看似轻巧的字眼，微微苦笑。  
　　  
　　把快援队从“疑似海盗”洗白成海上最大的贸易商队，他们花了不少功夫。人们只道他是快援队的高富帅老板，好像都不记得他曾是个被悬赏通缉的海盗头子，连他自己似乎也快忘了。少年时立下那些的豪言壮语，早已被时代消磨得消无声息。如果还有什么残留在脑海中的话，也不过是最后分别时的只言片语而已——  
　　  
　　假发说，这个世界已经腐朽了，所以我要改变它。  
　　  
　　矮衫说，这个世界已经腐朽了，所以我要毁灭它。  
　　  
　　金时说，这个世界变成什么样都无所谓，我只想守护我的武士道。  
　　  
　　当时他又说了些什么呢啊哈哈哈……  
　　  
　　几只海鸥在空中飞翔着，时不时地冲向水面捕食。在他的记忆中，大片大片被鲜血染红的海岸上，也有这样一群群的海鸥聚集在尸体周围，蚕食着那些已经失去生机的躯壳。它们的鸣叫如此凄厉，仿佛无数亡灵嚎哭的声音。  
　　  
　　而现在的大海很平静，他的心里也很平静。  
　　  
　　有海鸟的地方，附近就一定有岛。果然，没有航行多久，他就在海平面上隐隐望见了岛屿的轮廓。  
　　  
　　山田说过，那是他们副长的故乡。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　船一靠岸，土方就把他锁在了舱房里。这一次，他没有试图踹门出去。他是个聪明人。聪明人从不轻易给自己找麻烦。更何况是有可能牵扯上整个快援队的麻烦。所以那一晚，他只是坐在舷窗前，远远看着岛上冲天的火光，将一片夜空都烧成血一般的暗红。  
　　  
　　快到第二天中午的时候，才有人回来给他开门。却不是土方，而是山田。小个子船员反常地面色凝重一语不发，给他开了门转身就走。  
　　  
　　“那个，”坂本忙叫住他，“你们的事情解决了，我也可以下船了吧？想去喝点酒啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“副长说了，随便你。”山田头也不回地说，“最好下去以后就不要回来了。  
　　  
　　好不容易得了特赦令，坂本反倒没了花天酒地的心思。一方面有些介意昨晚发生的事情，一方面也是岛上压抑的气氛使然。夜里那一战，几乎烧毁了半条街。藏场当马被当场处决，手下也有不少死伤，而且据说真选组的队员还在追查转海屋的漏网之鱼。寻欢客们大概是怕惹麻烦，也不四处游荡了。妓馆纷纷关门谢客，景象颇有些萧条。  
　　  
　　在街上漫无目的地逛着，从路人的闲言碎语中大概也明白了点什么。除去那些绮丽的花边传闻，这其实是个再简单不过的事件。无非是转海屋老板与海盗暗中勾结进行武器交易，被真选组人赃俱获绳之以法而已。至于年轻美丽而又体弱多病的老板娘与真选组副长之间的神秘关系，早已在漫天的流言蜚语中难辨真伪。如今伊人已逝，更是死无对证。  
　　  
　　不知道是因为无聊还是被什么驱使着，坂本跑去参加了那位完全不认识的老板娘的葬礼。葬礼办得极其简单，到场的人却不少。除了岛上的居民，他还在灵堂看见了很多身穿制服的船员，看见了山田，看见了山田说的“冲田队长”，甚至还看见了那个传说中像大猩猩一样的船长……  
　　  
　　唯独没有看见土方。

  
　　  
　　一个人喝了不少酒，顺便在岛上的旅馆睡了一晚，回到船上的时候，竟然没有遇到一个船员。大概都在守灵，还没有回来。就连港口也是静静的，没有几个人来往。  
　　  
　　坂本百无聊赖地走在甲板上，正纠结着要不要睡个回笼觉，却无意中瞥见了独自站在船尾的黑色身影。犹豫片刻终于慢慢挪步过去，也不知道要说什么，只有在男人身后不远不近的地方傻站着。直到海风携带着烟草气息和淡淡的血腥味迎面吹来，他这才注意到那身制服上不少地方都浸有暗红的印迹，也不知道是别人留下的，还是土方自己的。  
　　  
　　不断涌来的波浪拍打着船身，发出阵阵单调的声响。在浪涛中似乎隐隐听见谁的哽咽，又或许只是自己的错觉。他不知道土方现在在想什么，也不知道他是什么心情，甚至看不见他脸上的神色。他只是突然想起几天前，黑发男人也是这样静静地站在船尾，一边抽着烟一边望着海平线，对他说了句话：  
　　  
　　[你这家伙整天游手好闲的，还真是自由啊。]  
　　  
　　那一声叹息里，到底隐藏着什么情绪？是漫不经心的讽刺，还是身不由己的自嘲？……想太多了吧。坂本摇头，把一堆乱七八糟的念想统统抛诸脑后。  
　　  
　　他到底是个局外人。  
　　  
　　又一阵海风吹来，同时感觉到有什么冰凉的东西落在了手臂上。低头一看，是像水一样晶莹透明的液体。  
　　  
　　……下雨了吗？  
　　  
　　坂本抬头望去，天空分明万里无云。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　并没有在岛上多做停留，解决完转海屋事件、修理好船只之后，土方又下令继续前行。巡逻的航线还没有完成，他们即将面对的后半段海路，因为有海盗出没的关系，也要比前半段复杂凶险得多。  
　　  
　　尽管土方看见他时完全是一脸“你怎么还在”的厌弃，坂本还是厚着脸皮若无其事地留在了船上。身无分文不过是借口，有心去找的话，快援队的各大商会怎么也不至于让他们老板穷得连张船票都买不起。不想离开的真正理由，一大半是喜好航海的天性，还有一小半，是连自己都辨不清晰的繁乱情绪。  
　　  
　　明明说了“我管你去死”这么绝情的话，副长大人却没有真的赶他下船。当然，也没有让山崎放松监视。这实在是个心思缜密的男人。“真选组智囊”的名号，并不是无凭无据的。坂本见识过真选组与海盗的两次交锋，不管是突袭还是追捕，土方都表现得临危不乱，无懈可击。  
　　  
　　那一天他所看见的、黑发男人通红的眼角，仿佛只是酒后的幻觉。  
　　  
　　坂本向来不愿意去想“鬼副长的另一面”之类搅脑的问题。他的直觉告诉自己，土方是那种或许并不单纯、但是却很简单的人。这种人一旦认定了什么，就会头也不回地走下去。痛苦也好悲伤也好，都无法羁绊他的脚步。  
　　  
　　坂本喜欢和这种人打交道。他自己大概也算是这样的人。勾心斗角瞻前顾后的思考回路完全不适合他，以最直接的方式达成目的才是他一贯的作风。你想要合作，他就跟你谈合作；你想要利益，他就跟你讲利益；你想要战争……打打杀杀的多暴力多累啊，大家坐下来商量一下签个合同怎么样？反正战争的最终目的不还是利益嘛。  
　　  
　　海风迎面吹来，把一头天然卷弄得更加乱七八糟，坂本对此却毫不在意。天气不错，船走得也平稳，现在心情正好。察觉到从不远处飘来的烟草气息，转过头去一看，果然，黑发男人嘴里衔着烟，不紧不慢地朝船尾走了过来。  
　　  
　　“副长大人工作完了？”  
　　  
　　“谁都跟你一样无所事事啊。”土方瞟他一眼，“出来透口气而已。”  
　　  
　　“啊哈哈哈别看我现在这样其实平常我也是很忙的啊……”  
　　  
　　“忙？”土方盯着他，目光有几分玩味，“忙着干什么？”  
　　  
　　坂本心头稍稍一凛，笑容却愈加灿烂：“当然是忙着谈生意忙着挣钱忙着和阿良小姐约、最后这个算我没说啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　土方冷哼一声：“你以为你们的事情，我什么都不知道吗。”  
　　  
　　……哈啊？你知道什么了啊喂！难道快援队偷税漏税的事情暴露了？！“十大模范商队”的评选黑幕曝光了？！还是我和阿良小姐的关系、啊不、这个貌似不太可能……  
　　  
　　黑发男人把他一瞬间变化莫测的表情都看在眼里，微微勾起嘴角，笑得有几分狡黠：“放心，我不会把那些东西写进这回的巡逻报告里的。”  
　　  
　　坂本一怔，还没来得及反应，土方却把吸剩的烟头往海里一扔，转身就要走了。  
　　  
　　“喂！等一下！”  
　　  
　　慌忙喊着就要去抓土方的手臂，结果踩到甲板上的鸟粪脚底一滑——还没有完全转过身的黑发男人，也被他一下子扑倒在甲板上。  
　　  
　　“抱歉、你没……”  
　　  
　　坂本抬起头，视线正好和土方对上，那一半没有问完的话，彻底咽回了喉咙里。  
　　  
　　同样是蓝眼睛，土方的瞳色比他更深，接近靛青。如同大海深处不起一丝波澜的水渊，静静地映照着自己的身影。  
　　  
　　那一片深蓝，如果不小心陷进去了的话，要怎么挣脱？  
　　  
　　着迷了一样注视着那双眼睛，直到黑发男人慢慢张开两片嘴唇，低沉沙哑的声线传入耳中——

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“重死了混蛋，你准备压到什么时候去。”  
　　  
　　“哦、不好意思啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　坂本赶紧爬起身，又向土方伸出手。土方没理会那只手，自己站了起来，不耐地看着他微微皱起眉头：“都说过我不会把那些东西写进这回的巡逻报告里了吧，你还在担心什么？”  
　　  
　　“我哪有担心什么啊只是踩着鸟粪滑倒了而已啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　“白痴。”  
　　  
　　如同预想中的一样，黑发男人白了他一眼，不愿意再跟他多说什么似的转身回去了。  
　　  
　　结果还是搞不清楚这家伙到底对快援队的事情知道多少啊……坂本注视着男人的背影，无奈地挠头。算了懒得再想再问了，反正他也表示对我们没有恶意不是吗。  
　　  
　　快援队……这么说起来，自己是不是也该回去了？  
　　  
　　出海之前倒是给陆奥打过一声招呼，不过也只是随口说句“要出去几天”的程度而已。像他这样在海上漂惯了的男人，自己都不知道自己的终点在哪里，又怎么能跟别人说得清楚。  
　　  
　　啊哈哈哈暂时不回去也没关系吧不是还有陆奥他们嘛。坂本乐观地想。就算他哪天不小心葬身大海了，得力下属也可以把快援队的事务井井有条地处理得很好。有这样的一群人站在自己身后，他才能放心地把目光投向大海的尽头。  
　　  
　　就像是当年，那些和他并肩作战出生入死的老朋友一样。  
　　  
　　今夜的海似乎比往常更加平静。月光透过舷窗，将波浪的影子倒映在船舱墙上，不停地轻轻摇曳。耳朵里除了海浪的声音，其他什么杂音都没有。好像这间小小的舱房已经从船身剥离、独自在大海上漂泊着。  
　　  
　　一旁的土方早已熟睡，坂本却久久合不上眼。翻来覆去地睡不着，只有静静地坐在角落，看着对方的睡颜。  
　　  
　　莹白的月光照进来，似乎要把那一头黑发都染成柔和的浅灰。白天看上去端整硬朗的面部线条，在夜里倒也不那么令人望而生畏。长长的睫毛在眼脸上投下了淡淡阴影，随着平稳的呼吸微微颤动。目光锐利、颇有几分戾气的男人，睡熟了的样子倒像只安静的猫。  
　　  
　　他看着看着，忽然有些舍不得。

  
　　  
　　但是人是要走的船是要下的生意是要做的被陆奥狠狠教训一顿也是必然的……最后这个真心想找个什么地方躲过去啊——在被一大堆标着“亟待处理”的文件淹没之后，坂本不由得深深叹息。  
　　  
　　不知道是幸运还是不幸，他们第二天就遇上了快临丸。得力下属看到他站在真选组的船上，短暂的愕然之后就一直板着张铁青的脸，来领人的时候语气也生硬得不行：  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我们的白痴老大给各位添麻烦了。”  
　　  
　　“别说得这么狠嘛虽然我是害你们找了好久……”  
　　  
　　“没人浪费时间找你。我们早就开过追悼会了。”  
　　  
　　“陆奥你就是嘴巴坏啊哈哈哈……”顺着绳梯爬上快临丸，回过头来看向只抽烟不说话的黑发男人，坂本沉默片刻，随即爽快地咧开嘴大笑：  
　　  
　　“那就再见了啊各位哈哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　他乐呵呵地朝着船尾招手，擅自把土方那句“别再出现了混蛋”听成了“有空一定要来”。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　和土方他们道别不久，坂本就遇见了假发。  
　　  
　　被海军当做恐怖分子满世界通缉的大海盗还是像往常一样抓壮丁似的到处拉人入伙，他也还是像往常一样打着哈哈假发你说什么来着风声太大我听不清楚……漫不经心听着老友谈起当今的局势，海军的动向，以及关于荞麦面种类和配料的心得体会，坂本突然打断他——  
　　  
　　假发，你觉得真选组怎么样？  
　　  
　　这个问题似乎触及了友人的逆鳞，连“不是假发是桂”的口头禅都忘了，BlaBla地说了一大堆，最后义愤填膺地总结：真选组也好见回组也好都是海军的走狗！  
　　  
　　是吗，坂本听完了啊哈哈哈一笑，我觉得有些比较像猫。

  
　　  
　　再次见到土方，已经是半年以后。  
　　  
　　接近年关，除了一些在近海捕捞的渔船，大部分船只都已经归港。坂本也难得没有再满世界乱跑，只是待在快援队总部审核年终结账之类的东西。赶在年底之前处理完了，索性全队都放了大假回家过年，自己也乐得清闲。  
　　  
　　在清冷的街道上闲逛着，正考虑要不要去酒馆喝一杯，一转头就瞥见了那个久违的黑发男人。独自一人站在街角的身影，看起来竟然有些单薄……不对、那就是很单薄吧喂，这么冷的天只穿一件浴衣围一条围巾你在耍什么帅啊副长大人。  
　　  
　　坂本立即热情洋溢地走上前去，紧紧握住黑发男人冰冷的手：“好久不见了杰克船长！吉米他们也还好吧？”  
　　  
　　“……那是谁跟谁啊。”土方愣了两秒，不着痕迹地抽回自己的手，点燃了一支烟。  
　　  
　　坂本也不在意男人的疏远，收回空荡荡的手挠挠头，又笑着问他：  
　　  
　　“怎么样，要去喝一杯吗？”  
　　  
　　做好了再次被拒的心理准备，没想到男人犹豫片刻，竟然点头同意了。  
　　  
　　坂本常去的那家酒馆坐落在离海边不远的一座小山丘上，从小隔间的窗外一眼望去，就是无垠的大海。天气冷，又是年关，酒馆里就只有他们两个客人。隔间里摆放着老式的暖炉，虽然是已经过时了的玩意儿，因为地方小，倒也挺能排上用场。  
　　  
　　在暖和的屋子里坐了一会，僵硬的身体渐渐恢复了温度。很快，老板娘就送来了温酒和下酒菜，因为是常客，所以都是自己习惯了的口味。几口酒下肚，坂本满足地呼了口气，再看一旁的土方，似乎也放松了不少。  
　　  
　　大概是平时工作太忙难得有这么惬意的时候，土方喝得比他多得多。和他有一搭没一搭地聊了没多久，看样子就已经醉了。向来着装严整的黑发男人很随意地靠着墙，手里握着酒杯一杯连一杯地往嘴里灌，也不介意自己大开的衣襟。到底是海上的男人啊……坂本暗暗感叹着，将视线从麦色的胸膛转移到对方被酒精染成绯红的脸上：  
　　  
　　“啊哈哈哈副长大人你已经喝醉了吗？”  
　　  
　　“醉了又怎样？”  
　　  
　　土方漫不经心地瞟了他一眼。醺然的目光竟然让他心跳一滞，随即微妙地稍稍加速。从体内升腾起来的莫名热度，似乎并不仅仅是酒精作祟。  
　　  
　　……喂喂，你不要对谁都这么放心啊。  
　　  
　　坂本干咳一声移开视线，东拉西扯地说起了海上的轶闻。土方也不插话，一边静静地听着，一边喝他自己的酒。到最后好像已经完全醉了，靠着墙一副昏昏欲睡的样子。坂本也放低了声音，比起和他攀谈，更像是自言自语。  
　　  
　　“你看，岸边停了不少快援队的商船吧？每年到了这个时候，我们所有的船只都要归港。”  
　　  
　　“归港？”土方低笑一声，“你的船，不是一直都在海上漂着吗。”  
　　  
　　坂本一怔，那一瞬间他几乎要以为土方根本没喝醉。然而黑发男人均匀的呼吸，闭合的双眼，还有滚落到地板上的空酒杯，无一不在向自己显示，他是真的醉了。  
　　  
　　坂本愣了一会儿，叫老板娘拿来了一床被子给熟睡的土方盖上。靠近了才注意到男人眼眶周围的淡淡黑影，和一脸掩盖不住的倦色。突然想起之前听说的，真选组的船队再过几天就要出发，到北海去追缉海盗。追缉的对象是有名的偏激派，想必又少不了一场苦战。  
　　  
　　他看向窗外，月光下那一列列船只安然地躺在岸边，等待着下一次出航。远远听见海潮的声音，来来回回地在心头震荡。

  
　　  
　　你的船，又要到什么时候才能归港呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 不能相爱的是远行者。
> 
> 既然LZ都这么认为了，那么辰土必然又是一个苦逼的CP（在你这里有不苦逼的CP吗= =）。
> 
> 渐渐开始察觉到，辰土这边的距离感和飘渺感，意外地要比其他土受CP来得重。像是不系之舟，有风时跟着风向走没风时随着水流漂，没有什么终点可言，也注定遇不到什么结果。 都是些没有根的男人，更何况各自还有各自的路要走，或许有交错的航线，或许有短暂的际会，或许有瞬间的悸动，但擦肩而过之后到底还是风平浪静，波澜不惊。
> 
> 原谅我拿这么索然无味的辰土作为献给各位的圣诞礼物，就请当做盛宴过后一杯漱口的白开水好了TVT（以前撒糖现在倒水，LZ果然就不是能上主菜的料= =）但请设想一下，如果是在异乡流浪的旅人，身心俱疲地敲开一家餐馆的门，在品尝过圣诞大餐之后心满意足地拿起一杯白开水，一边喝一边静静看着窗外的雪景，不也是一件惬意的事吗？
> 
>  
> 
> 而那一叶不系之舟，要是漂累了的话，大概偶尔也会停泊在谁的港口吧。


End file.
